


Убирать как любить

by S_DALI_R



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff and Crack, Humor, Levi Likes Eren, Levi/Eren Yeager-centric, M/M, Modern Era, Romance, but su
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_DALI_R/pseuds/S_DALI_R
Summary: Ривай работает в школе уборщиком и обзывает Эрена разнообразными кличками





	Убирать как любить

— Ривай? Что вы...

— У меня к тебе предложение провести вместе время с пользой для нас двоих.

— Вы имеете в виду убраться?

— Если ты настаиваешь. У тебя в квартире.

— Но у меня чисто. Я почти каждый день делаю влажную уборку и...

— Влажную? Мне нравится. Проведем ее сегодня вместе. Я проконтролирую, правильно ли ты все делаешь.

— Не надо! Я прекрасно с этим справляюсь самостоятельно!

— Сам?! А я на что? Тем более всегда приятнее, когда кто-то помогает с этим, согласен?

— Ну... я не знаю...

— Думай. В конце уроков буду ждать у выхода. Все необходимое я уже купил.

— Ривай, это уже лишнее.

— Ты мне еще потом спасибо скажешь, что я о тебе позаботился.

Эрен только вздохнул. Разговаривать со школьным уборщиком было странно, особенно когда из всей толпы одноклассников он выделял именно его. Ну да, как тут не запомнить парня, который выходил из кабинета завуча и опрокинул стоявшее аккурат на дороге ведро, полное мутной пенной воды? Ну и крику же было. Да и Эрен многого о себе тогда наслушался. Хорошо, что выбежавшая завуч помогла уладить конфликт и предотвратить убийство. А потом этот уборщик начал цеплять Эрена на уроках, на дополнительных заданиях, или вовсе вне стен школы, когда случалось пересекаться в магазине хозтоваров. И это было самое странное место для разговоров и обсуждений моющих средств. Эрену это не нужно было, но Ривая было не заткнуть. Иногда казалось, что Ривай спит в кровати в обнимку с двадцатикилограммовой пачкой порошка.

«Ты не пожалеешь о своем выборе» пришло смс на телефон, номер которого Ривай неизвестно как раздобыл. «Я сделаю все, чтобы тебе понравилось».

Вечер обещал быть длинным.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Хммм.

Ривай вот уже 10 минут медитировал на открытый шкаф Эрена с одеждой. Отвлекать Эрен побоялся, тем более задавать вопросы. Он вообще хотел схватить телефон, кошелек и бежать как можно дальше от локального апокалипсиса в лице Ривая, но мужественно терпел.

После уроков у Эрена напрочь вылетело из головы угроза Ривая, несмотря на еще пяток смс о неких удовольствиях и «невероятно обалденном завершающим аккордом приятного вечера — водные процедуры». Чем придумывать такой эвфемизм, можно было просто написать «закончим твоей ванной». Блин, о чем он вообще думает?

Эрен с тоской посмотрел на стопку учебников и домашних заданий, а еще по литературе дочитать «Войну и мир»; не мог Толстой быть более кратким что ли? Эрен вздохнул.

— Что вздыхаешь, ковбой? — Ривай-таки перестал глазеть на шкаф и полуобернулся к нему.

— Мне уроки надо делать. И не называйте меня ковбоем, пожалуйста.

— Как скажешь, жеребец.

— И так тоже не надо называть.

— Принял к сведению, тигр.

— И от этого обращения воздержитесь.

— Я все понял, мой лев.

— Не надо обзывать меня всякими животными!

— Понял, малыш.

— Ну хватит уже, — простонал Эрен и сел за письменный стол, на котором делал уроки. — Что вы вообще ищете в шкафу? Там только моя одежда. — И на всякий случай поспешно добавил: — Хорошо выстиранная и выглаженная.

— Мне интересно, что ты носишь. И какое белье предпочитаешь.

— Зачем? Пусть это останется моим секретом.

— Уболтал, шалун.

— И так тоже не говори!

Ривай внезапно ухмыльнулся и подмигнул:

— Договорились, пупсик. Ты так быстро перевел наши отношения на более близкий уровень, и меня это не может не радовать.

— Какой еще уровень? Нет никаких уровней. О чем вы вообще?

— И так жестоко угробил мою надежду. Ты просто талантище.

Эрен злился. Присутствие в своей квартире незнакомого человека не давало расслабиться. А то, что этот самый незнакомый человек вдобавок критиковал его одежду, бесцеремонно нарушив личное пространство, попросту бесило. И это если не вспоминать все эти дурацкие клички!

— Объясните, пожалуйста, что вы от меня хотите? — Эрен позорно сдался. Это в манге персонаж мог кидаться на трех взрослых мужиков с одним ножиком, выманивая их по одиночке из комнаты. Смешно, конечно, но весовые категории разные. — Вам мало школьной территории, так вы решили на мою посягнуть?

Ривай улыбнулся более мягко и по спине пробежал табун мурашек.

— О да, еще как посягнуть.

— Может, не надо? Я правда хорошо убираю свою квартиру. Честно.

— Ладно, пупсик, сейчас все проверим.

— Как? — А потом запоздало добавил: — Не называйте меня пупсиком.

— Как угодно, моя булочка. — Ривай закрыл шкаф и вернулся в прихожую, где в куче лежали принесенные заботливым Риваем моющие средства и принадлежности.

— У меня есть имя!

— Я помню про него. — Ривай нагрузил Эрена, взял остатки и скомандовал возвращаться в комнату.

Уборка оказалась изнуряющей и одуряюще бесконечной. Эрен с тоской смотрел на учебники, на невыполненные доклады и книгу «Война и мир», которая как бы намекала названием, что после войны всегда следует мир. Вот только Эрену казалось, что он жил в мире, пока в его жизнь не ворвался Ривай, с войной набросившийся на его уютный образ жизни.

Они по несколько раз перемывали одну и ту же комнату, пока Ривай не заключал, что все идеально чисто. Измерял он свою “идеальность” как в рекламе моющих средств — проводил пальцем по полу, мебели, стене, шкафу — и не слышал противный звук трения.

— Ну а теперь, когда чистоту не только видно, но и слышно, двигаемся дальше, — нарочито бодро объявлял Ривай, и Эрен переходил к следующей дверце шкафа. Этот чертов слоган Эрен возненавидел сильнее ошибок в слове «ихний» или «придти».

Иногда Эрен ловил на себе весьма странные взгляды. Казалось, светлые глаза, прикрытые криво подстриженной челкой, сверлили его не столько чтобы позлить, сколько смотрели сквозь него. В такие минуты Эрен очень боялся, что на него сейчас накинутся с зажатой в руке тряпкой, опрокинут на пол и начнут пытать вопросами или того хуже избивать ногами.

И, да, Ривай внимал просьбам Эрена не называть его всякими именами, наподобие «мой мустанг», «котенок» или, упаси боже, «мой сладкий перчик». Вместо этого Ривай придумывал новые!

Под конец Эрен попросту свалился от усталости и заснул. Кажется, оставались кухня и ванная с прихожей, но на них сил уже не хватило.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Эрен, — Микаса оттолкнула Армина и взяла Эрена под локоть: — Почему ты пришел в школу с ним? — она некультурно ткнула в Ривая пальцем, который шел впереди.

— Потому что… — Эрен побледнел и продолжил страшным голосом: — Я с ним проснулся в одной квартире.

— Он на тебя напал? Причинил вред? Приставал? Похитил? — перешла Микаса в боевой режим «Сжечь всех, кто сделал больно Эрену».

— Если бы.

— Украл твою девств… — Армин ловко закрыл Микасе рот, не дав договорить.

— Все намного хуже, — продолжил со вздохом Эрен.

Он содрогнулся от страшных воспоминаний: утро началось приятно, пока в отражении зеркала в ванной не появилось оно — Ривай в платке, ярких голубых перчатках и с красным ёршиком.

Эрен заорал и подавился зубной пастой, поэтому пока откашливался и глотал ртом воздух, Ривай невинно поинтересовался:

— Я ванну еще не домыл, но если хочешь принять душ, то вдвоем быстрее будет. Я как раз стены домою, и могу заодно тебе спинку потереть. — И так выразительно посмотрел на ёршик, а потом на него, что Эрен вновь закашлялся. — Да ладно, что я там не видел?

Эрен едва не прикрылся руками, холодея от ужаса, и представляя, что Ривай уже увидел и когда успел. Впрочем, раз он где-то раздобыл номер мобильника, то уж увидеть без одежды… Так, не думать об этом. Не думать!

— Солнышко, думай быстрее, — поторопил Ривай, — мне на работу пора, а тебе на учебу.

Возражать сил не было.

— Мне кажется, — Эрен кратко обрисовал ситуацию с уборкой в квартире, — что меня прокляли.

— Я избавлю тебя от проклятия, — твердо сказала Микаса, меняя боевой режим на режим терминатора, что было намного страшнее, потому что ничто не сможет ее остановить от окончательно заданной миссии, которую она назначала себе сама. — Уже вечером ты будешь от этого коротконогого проклятия свободен. Я тебя не подведу.

Эрену пришлось опять уговаривать ее не творить глупости. Микаса была отличной подругой, но иногда она перегибала палку своей сверх заботой. Иногда казалось, если бы у нее была возможность, она бы Эрена засунула в подвал, возвела вокруг дома стены, выкопала ров, расставила по стене кучу ловушек и сидела стерегла его день и ночь.

— Не надо, — в сотый раз повторил Эрен, — я сам со всем разберусь.

Наверное.

— Пустишь как обычно на самотек? — уточнила Микаса. — Поверь, этот коротышка на тебя глаз положил, так что моя прямая обязанность показать, что ты занят.

— Это кем же? — насторожился Эрен.

— Без комментариев. Уже к концу второго урока этот карлик узнает о том, как воровать чужое. Пусть только польстится выгуливать свои руки-крюки на чужом поле…

Эрен оставил Микасу буравить взглядом дверь и бормотать под нос проклятия и поспешил на урок.

Он хотел сам со всем разобраться. Не маленький ведь.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Бессонная ночь потопталась на лице — оставила красноту и темные круги под глазами, из-за чего Эрен заснул в коридоре под закрытой дверью директора. Разбудил неопознанный шорох. Открыв глаза, первое, что он увидел — банан.

— От моего тела к твоему, — прочитал Эрен на бумажке, которую этот самый банан прижимал. — Главное, чтобы не «из».

Можно было не гадать, кто же подсунул ему сей фрукт — тот еще перец.

«Какого хрена ты мне свои бананы суешь?» — написал Эрен в смс с несколькими рядами злых смайликов.

«Я бы присунул, солнышко, тебе нежно-ванильному, кое-что другое, но решил пожалеть твои булочки».

— Что за…

Эрен опять не понял, что за абра-кадабру ему прислали и как ее расшифровать на нормальный язык.

«Ты о чем?»

«О твоих райских полях и островке блаженства».

«Ты опять про уборку в моей квартире? Не пущу. Ищи другой «островок блаженства» и убирайся там».

«Но мне твой понравился».

Отвечать Эрен не стал. Хватит с него. Он открыл телефон Армина и написал ему краткое сообщение с просьбой переночевать. Армин ответил согласием, если они не будут заниматься математикой или физикой. Воровато оглянувшись — вдруг недалеко Ривай прячется, — Эрен сунул телефон в карман, подхватил рюкзак и пошел обратно на занятия.

Банан сиротливо лежал на подоконнике. Безжалостно смятая записка с непонятным текстом валялась в мусорке.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

— Говорю тебе, этот уборщик ненормальный. — Армин сидел рядом с Эреном на диване, а на коленях держал ноутбук. — В соцсетях его нет, личное дело в школьных документах отсутствует, вечно к тебе одному пристает.

— И мой телефон раздобыл, — вздохнул Эрен, жуя бутерброд с сыром и ветчиной. — Я его боюсь. Люди так себя не ведут.

— Он что-нибудь говорил? — спросил Армин, печатая на клавиатуре.

— Называл меня странными именами, — нехотя признался Эрен и внутренне содрогнулся.

— Это какими же?

— Котик, зайчик, ковбой, жеребец… Мне продолжать?

Армин заливисто рассмеялся и ткнул Эрена в плечо. Эрен хмуро ожидал, пока друг успокоится.

— Ты влип!

— Я это и без тебя прекрасно знаю.

— Он к тебе подкатывает, — пояснил Армин, все еще хихикая. — Причем, весьма неумело.

— Только мужика в моей жизни не хватало, — Эрен обреченно вздохнул и сник окончательно.

Ривай от него не отстанет. И даже Микаса при всем своем пугающем мастерстве вести переговоры на кулаках, вряд ли сможет что-то сделать. Кошмар.

— Так что на твоем месте я бы поберег зад… Нихрена себе! — Армин уставился в экран. У него даже челюсть отвисла.

— Что ты там уже увидел? — Эрен подсел ближе и повторил восклицание Армина.

Армин каким-то образом наткнулся на страницу сайта, предлагавшему заказать на дом стриптизера. И одним из предложенных был Ривай. Его полуобнаженное тело отражало свет ламп, блестя от масла. Взгляд серых глаз смотрел насмешливо, полускрывшись за волосами, а улыбка обещала блаженство. Стянутые до лобка джинсы демонстрировали накачанный живот, а ширинка топорщилась от весьма приличного хозяйства.

Эрен сглотнул.

— Стриптизер, — выдохнул Армин, пролистывая фотографии. — И берет прилично. А тебе, Эрен, повезло. Такой мужик запал на тебя.

Эрен помотал головой, приложил ладони к горящим щекам и зажмурился. Скрытое джинсами хозяйство Ривая ненавязчиво появилось перед глазами. Нет, только не это.

— Хочу это развидеть, — глухо простонал он.

— А мне нравится. — Армин изучал дальше сайт. — Он симпатичный, и тело очень даже соответствует твоим стандартам

— Каким еще стандартам, Армин? У меня их нет!

— Вот именно! — Армин ткнул в него пальцем. — Нет! Ты вечно сидишь, закопавшись в учебниках и не замечаешь ничего вокруг! А к тебе столько девчонок подкатывали!

— Каких девчонок? — Эрен не мог вспомнить ни одного случая подката.

— Анни, Мина, Криста, — перечислил Армин. — Микаса, как перевелась к нам, вообще от тебя ни на шаг и других не подпускает. Да даже наша биологица ради прикола к тебе приставала, а ты не заметил!

— Ханджи? — Эрен попытался вспомнить, но в памяти было пусто. — Ты что-то путаешь.

— Это ты слепой, даром что без очков. Хотя все равно не помогли бы.

Все свое время Эрен посвятил учебе, потому что обучение стоило дорого, а родители жили далеко от столицы, но помогали деньгами. Эрен считал себя обязанным им, поэтому не мог плюнуть на все их старания.

— Мне некогда, — тихо сказал Эрен.

— Оно и видно. Эй, я не обвиняю, просто…

Что «просто» Армин не договорил.

— Сколько тебе лет, а?

— Семнадцать.

— А через месяц уже восемнадцать. Не суть. Ты до сих пор же девственник? — пытливо поинтересовался Армин.

— Нет, — Эрен качнул головой.

Он вспомнил одну из вечеринок, куда его позвала Микаса в честь своего поступления в новую школу. Там Эрена споили, а утром он очнулся в кровати с девушкой, имени которой не помнил. В то утро, проклиная алкоголь, головную боль и свое согласие, Эрен поклялся больше не пить.

— Да ладно!? — Армина признание впечатлило. Он вытаращился на него, словно не верил. — Когда? С кем? Микаса в курсе? Почему ты мне об этом не сказал?

— Потому что сам ничего не помню, — Эрен краснел еще больше.

— Но тебе хоть понравилось?

— Прошу, давай закроем эту тему!

— Вечно ты закрываешь тему, которая тебе не нравится!

— Неправда.

Армин хитро улыбнулся:

— Я кое-что придумал, тебе понравится.

— Не хочу ничего знать! — Эрен спрыгнул с дивана.

— Ты куда?

— Домой. Хватит с меня.

— Да успокойся, я больше не буду. Перегнул палку, прости.

Эрен не любил разговоры о сексе. Не потому, что свой единственный раз не помнил, просто его это не привлекало. Когда кругом мальчишки говорили о девушках, таскали Playboy и делились видео с порно, Эрену это казалось скучным. Он бывал на таких посиделках, где все с затаенным дыханием смотрели немигая в экран, но совершенно не испытывал восторга. Дома пытался смотреть даже гейское порно разных жанров, раз обычное не возбуждало, но и оно не произвело должного отклика в теле. Это не его, вот и все. Поэтому Эрен забил и погрузился в учебу.

— Хорошо. — Эрен вернулся на диван. На экране ноутбука все еще стояла фотография Ривая. На ней он смотрел на Эрена с ехидцей, словно знал о его проблемах и неудачах.

Эрен потянулся к ноутбуку и закрыл страницу. Этот его взгляд и сам вид такого Ривая раздражали.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Звонок раздался вечером в субботу. Эрен, выскочив из ванной, побежал открывать, стукнувшись по пути мизинцем левой ноги об угол. Зашипев проклятия, он открыл дверь. На пороге стоял очень хмурый Ривай. В руках он держал старый магнитофон.

— Вы опять?! — ужаснулся Эрен и попытался закрыть дверь, но Ривай не позволил. — Хватит уже, пожалуйста. Моя квартира в порядке. Клянусь.

— Я по другому делу.

— По какому?

Эрена отодвинули в сторону. Ривай вошел в темный коридор и повернулся, давая рассмотреть себя. Одет он был в черную облегающую рубашку, обтягивающие джинсы, широкий ремень с квадратной пряжкой, перчатки и дурацкий белый галстук на шее, спускавшийся прямой стрелой к паху.

— Ч-что… почему вы так одеты?

— Я смотрю, кое-кто прознал о моей подработке и решил снять приватный танец, — жестко сказал Ривай, опуская на пол магнитофон.

Эрен удивленно уставился на Ривая. Смысл доходил медленно. Подработка? Это он про стриптиз? То самое, о чем Армин узнал в поисках профиля Ривая?

— Я его убью! — простонал Эрен.

— Мне прямо здесь начинать?

— Что начинать? — О боги, только приватного танца в темном коридоре не хватало. — Нет, не надо! Даже не думайте!

— Как скажешь, Эрен.

Ривай впервые назвал его по имени, избегая всех этих кличек. С одной стороны, Ривай наконец внял его просьбам, с другой, от интонации, с которой было произнесено имя, по коже пробежал озноб.

— Пожалуйста, идите домой. Уже поздно.

— Ты меня купил, я должен выполнить свою работу.

— Я не покупал вас. О чем вы?

— Оплачен танец на твое имя по этому адресу. Ты хоть представляешь, что я почувствовал, когда мне пришел твой адрес? Я тебя убить готов был за то, что ты из себя строил недотрогу, а на деле лазишь по закрытым сайтам недетского контента!

— Но я не лазил, — растерялся Эрен. — Я вообще этим не интересуюсь.

— Но кто-то же сделал заказ.

— Это Армин, — Эрен наконец закрыл дверь. — Он искал про вас информацию и нашел на каком-то сайте ваши фото и объявление о стриптизе. Не могу поверить, что он вас купил. Извините, это не повторится. Давайте обо всем забудем и… попьем чайку?

От взгляда Ривая Эрен сглотнул и быстро отвернулся, проходя на кухню. От того, что Ривай за спиной, по телу бежали мурашки. А от ледяного пробирающего до костей взгляда хотелось спрятаться.

Как он влип в подобную ситуацию? Как вообще Армин додумался заказать Ривая? О чем он только думал?

— Никогда еще клиенты не поили меня чаем, — сказал Ривай, когда Эрен поставил перед ним полную чашку. Пар поднимался от поверхности жидкости и лицо Ривая разгладилось, стерлись резкие черты лица, которые недавно пугали.

— У меня только это есть, — Эрен придвинул тарелку с печеньем. — Я могу сходить в магазин за спиртным, но это уже без меня.

— Чего так?

— Неважно, — Эрен уткнулся в чашку, стараясь не смотреть на гостя. — Я еще несовершеннолетний.

Ривай хмыкнул.

— Значит, тебе не нравится мужской стриптиз? — спросил он. Ривай держал чашку за ободок, а не ручку, как все нормальные люди.

— Не знаю, — рассеянно ответил Эрен, изучая пальцы Ривая на чашке. Ему разве не горячо? Так недолго подушечки пальцев обжечь. — Никогда не видел… Даже сравнивать не с чем. И не надо о нем больше говорить, пожалуйста. Мне не нравится эта тема.

— А что тебе нравится?

— Ну…

— Я тебе нравлюсь?

— Нет!

— Слишком быстро ответил.

Эрен допил чай, стукнул донышком о стол и посмотрел на Ривая.

— Пожалуйста, оставьте меня в покое. Не знаю, чего вы добиваетесь, но прекратите. Вы мне мешаете и отвлекаете от учебы. Допивайте и идите домой.

Он поднялся и ушел в свою комнату. На столе лежала раскрытая на середине книга с задачами. Рядом почти исписанный лист с решениями.

Волосы подсохли и топорщились в разные стороны. Эрен скинул с плеч полотенце на спинку стула и сел. Взял ручку и написал ответ к последнему примеру.

— Эрен.

Эрен поднял голову и ручка выпала из рук.

Ривай стоял в дверях и смотрел так, что к горлу подступил ком. Он подошел, наклонился очень близко к лицу, так что дыхание перемешивалось, и сказал:

— Выкинь все мысли и просто смотри.

Эрен хотел возразить, что ему некогда, но Ривай накрыл губы указательным пальцем, призывая к молчанию.

Ривай отошел и начал медленно двигаться, гипнотизируя своей фигурой в такт тихой мелодии. Эрен ее только сейчас услышал, но промолчал, как того требовал Ривай.

Он был красив и завораживал каждым движением. Его спина, руки, бедра — все покачивалось в такт мелодии. Ривай развернулся, волосы закрыли глаза, но Эрен чувствовал на себе пронзительный взгляд.

Ладони пробежались по ремню, большие пальцы поддели его, приподнимая, и Ривай задвигал бедрами. Выглядело это совсем не пошло, а в какой-то мере красиво. Вот руки отпустили ремень, задели пуговицы рубашки и поднялись вверх, намечая путь.

Ривай облизнул губы, и у Эрена впервые перехватило от этого движения дыхание. Пальцы одну за другой расстегивали пуговицы, обнажая загорелую кожу. Показавшиеся соски потемнели, привлекая внимание к груди. Перехватив его взгляд, Ривай облизнул пальцы, опустил руки и обвел соски. Эрен наблюдал, следуя за действиями глазами, и не мог оторваться. Его гипнотизировали длинные пальцы, которые вытянули рубашку из-за пояса и до конца расстегнули пуговицы.

Ривай развернулся спиной, приспустил рубашку с плеч и поднял руки к голове, зарывшись ими в волосы. Эрену до зуда в пальцах хотелось повторить движение и тоже прикоснуться к его волосам.

Он продолжал. Тело Ривая постоянно находилось в движении, ни на секунду не останавливаясь. Рубашка стекла к опущенным запястьям, еще несколько секунд повисела чёрными наручниками и упала к ногам.

Ривай повернулся боком и замер, давая себя рассмотреть. Пять вдохов — и он опять задвигался, но в другом ритме. Снова пришлось привыкать и наблюдать. Изучать заново.

На Ривае остался галстук, который покачивался, все еще направляя взгляд к паху. Эрен на него больше не велся и старательно избегал смотреть в то место.

Ривай обхватил галстук, и пальцы медленно заплясали вокруг узла. Развязали, но не спешили избавляться от полоски ткани. Руки поиграли с кончиком галстука и оставили его в покое. Ривай прогнулся и откинулся спиной на стену, упираясь в нее плечами. Ладони провели по груди, пробежались по выступающим кубикам пресса и опустились на пряжку.

Замок звякнул оглушающе, закладывая уши. Эрен вздрогнул, но Ривай вновь завладел его вниманием — его бедра задвигались, привлекая всецело взгляд. Гипнотически и тягуче медленно, они повторяли траекторию круга. Выступающие подвздошные кости — и зачем Эрен углубленно изучал биологию? — натягивали кожу, словно острые прибрежные скалы водную гладь.

Ривай оттолкнулся от стены и в то же мгновение ремень расстегнулся. Пуговицы на джинсах не было, поэтому пальцы потянули за собачку вниз. Она разрезала молнию, обнажая черную ткань трусов.

Эрен невольно сглотнул, закрыл и медленно раскрыл глаза. Ривай оказался каким-то образом очень близко — только руку протяни и можно погладить пресс, или оценить твердость… Эрен опустил ниже глаза, где находились руки Ривая, и вновь невольно сглотнул.

У него стояло. Фотографии врали — они и наполовину не передавали то, чем Ривай обладал. Эрен пялился на пах, не в силах отвести глаза.

— Дай свои руки, — нарушил Ривай молчание.

Эрен посмотрел снизу вверх.

— Ты мне доверяешь?

— Нет, — просипел Эрен. Во рту стало сухо и голос подвел.

Ривай рассмеялся, и взял вспотевшие ледяные руки Эрена в свои, и положил на свой пресс.

— Можешь делать все, что хочется. Только тебе можно.

Эрен не знал, что в таких случаях говорить. И как говорить. Его руки замерли там, где их оставил Ривай.

— Не бойся, — прошептал он.

Эрен помотал головой — медленно, неторопливо. Он сжал пальцы, пресс Ривая напрягся — на коже остались белые полосы, несколько вдохов спустя они затянулись и порозовели. Капли пота бисером блестели в свете лампы.

Их хотелось слизать языком, провести вверх к солнечному сплетению, прикусить кожу, оставить следы зубов и вновь устремиться вверх, к шее, на которой оставить очень глубокие следы…

Эрен зажмурился, опустил голову и разорвал прикосновение.

Он не мог. Это не его. Он не умеет. И не хочет. Вернее хочет, очень хочет, но… 

Макушку накрыла ладонь, взлохматила волосы, погладила.

— Ты мне нравишься, Эрен, — тихо сказал Ривай.

Признание было очень неожиданным. Армин предупреждал, в какую сторону клинит Ривая, но Эрен не придал его словам значения.

Он поднял голову, вглядываясь в лицо.

— Прости, что пугаю. — Он погрузил руку в волосы, зачесывая челку и открывая лицо, пока волосы вновь не закрыли его. — Извини, что давил. Все же не учел твоего желания и мнения.

— Какого желания?

— Я взрослый мужчина, ты еще школьник... — На его губах мелькнула обреченная улыбка, скрывшаяся за грустью. — И девушки...

— Причем здесь девушки? Они меня не интересуют. Я даже не знаю, как с ними… — Эрен замолк, понимая, что проговорился. Он покраснел и спрятал лицо в ладонях. — Я был с ними, но это не так здорово. То есть по сути даже не помню, это по пьяни случилось. Не поймите неправильно, я не выпиваю, просто...

Ривай присел напротив. Он накрыл ладонями его коленки, сжал их, отчего по телу пробежали волны мурашек, концентрируясь в паху. Черт. Этого не может быть. Он даже не заметил, как возбудился. Такое вообще бывает?

— Эрен, посмотри на меня.

Эрен поднял голову и Ривай его притянул к себе для поцелуя: нежный, мягкий, возбуждающий. Эрен готов был расплавиться от ощущений.

— Всего один, — сказал Ривай, разорвав поцелуй. — Одного мне хватит.

— Для чего? — Эрен плохо соображал, опьяненный ощущениями.

— Чтобы оставить тебя.

— Вы не можете. — Эрен покачал головой, лихорадочно думая, какой черт дернул его за язык.

— И почему же? — На лице Ривая мелькнула крупица надежды.

— Вы не дотанцевали свой танец.

Оба посмотрели на штаны Ривая с весьма выступающей проблемой.

— Я, пожалуй, не смогу.

— Почему?

— Я не танцую со стояком перед клиентами. Твою мать.

Ривай опустил голову и уткнулся лбом в коленки Эрена. И тот смог сделать то, о чем мечтал — запустил пятерню ему в волосы. Они оказались очень мягкими, как шелк. Дорвавшись словно ребенок до желаемой игрушки, Эрен продолжал играться с волосами.

— Если ты не прекратишь, я тебя изнасилую.

Рука замерла и Эрен осторожно извлек ее из волос, но Ривай перехватил и сжал.

— Я тебя тоже возбудил.

— Угу.

— И что будем делать?

— Не знаю. Я не очень в этом силен. Секс мне не интересен, — во второй раз признаваться было легче.

Эрен чувствовал грусть и сожаление. Он ведь мог за это время, потраченное на учебу, посвятить интимному опыту, и смог бы показать Риваю, чего стоит. Стоп. Нет. Почему он хочет Риваю что-то доказать?

— Теперь понятно, почему ты так реагировал на мои заигрывания.

— Они были ужасны, — категорично заявил Эрен. — Кто вообще называет человека «жеребцом»? Зачем?

— Тебе показать по какой…

— Нет! Хватит уже этих бабочек и зайчиков. Пожалуйста.

Ривай рассмеялся.

— Хорошо. Эрен, ты будешь со мной встречаться?

— Нет!

— Слишко быстро. Ты даже не подумал.

— Вы сами говорили, что я школьник, а вы взрослый мужчина. Мне даже восемнадцати нет.

— Хорошо. Через месяц тебе стукнет восемнадцать, и тогда я задам вопрос еще раз.

Эрен застонал. Он же совсем не это имел ввиду.

— Я все равно откажусь.

— Посмотрим.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Ривай словно отстал от Эрена. Забыл про него. Они перестали встречаться в коридорах и магазине, а потом Армин рассказал, что тот уволился. С сайта удалили фотографии Ривая, и никто не знал, куда он пропал. Эрен наконец смог вздохнуть спокойно, вот только сердце иногда грызла неясная тревога за тот вечер. Своими отказами он же не обидел Ривая, верно?

— Эрен, сегодня тебе восемнадцать, — сказал Армин. — Так что идем в клуб танцевать до утра. Там тебя ждет сюрприз!

— Надеюсь, не очередной стриптиз? — уточнил вяло Эрен, надевая рубашку. — Мне и прошлого раза хватило.

— В этот раз будет незабываемо.

В клубе они провели четыре часа. Эрен убедился, что громкая светомузыка, танцы, темные помещения и непонятного содержимого коктейли не его.

Ему было плохо. Очень плохо. Желудок бунтовал, в голове гудело, а перед глазами все вращалось с необыкновенной скоростью.

Про то, что будет незабываемо Армин не соврал. Стриптиз был, но в этот раз с девушкой. Жан и Марко с Бертольдом пожирали ее объемную грудь взглядом, Эрен же смотрел равнодушно, попивая коктейль. Двигалась она не очень, ни в какое сравнение с Риваем, который использовал все свое тело в танце. Где-то в середине, когда желудок особенно сильно сжало, Эрен сбежал из комнаты.

На выходе из туалета Эрен с кем-то столкнулся, извинился, и пошел к выходу. Он больше не мог. Эти развлечения не его. Лучше бы он остался дома, а теперь до него надо еще добраться на нетрезвую голову.

Эрена шатало, поэтому он шел медленно. Дойдя до лавочки на остановке, он сел и решил, что никуда не сдвинется, пока в голове не прояснится.

Через минуту с небольшим остановилась машина, открылось боковое стекло и послышалось:

— Сколько за час?

Эрен от неожиданности поднял голову и уставился на незнакомого мужчину.

— Что?

— Сколько за час берешь?

— Нет, я не… вы меня с кем-то перепутали.

Окно закрылось и машина поехала дальше. Его только что хотели снять как проститутку? С чего мужчина вообще взял, что он может предоставить подобного рода услуги?

Вновь остановилась машина, и состоялся примерно идентичный первому разговор.

Так было еще пару раз, пока Эрен вконец не разозлился и не послал очередного водилу.

Эрен поднялся и поковылял дальше. Хватит приключений. Хватит этой ночи. Хватит вопросов про час и цену.

Рядом притормозила очередная машина:

— Эрен.

— Я не продаюсь! — рявкнул он и поспешил по улице. Ноги запутались и он упал, раздирая джинсы на коленках и руки до крови. В глазах появились слезы обиды из-за несправедливости.

Эрен лежал, тяжело дышал, удерживая слезы и жалел себя. Мать его, лучший день рождения, которого он заслуживал.

— Поднимайся, малыш.

— Я же просил меня так не называть!

— Как скажешь, злой мой.

— И так тоже не называйте…

Эрен поднял голову и увидел рядом Ривая. Чувства затопили неудержимой лавиной и Эрен потянулся к Риваю, сгреб его в охапку и крепко обнял.

— Скучал?

Эрен кивнул. Ни к чему прятать эмоции, он очень скучал.

— Ты жестокий. Очень жестокий.

— Чтобы ты сильнее в меня влюбился.

— Ненавижу тебя.

— Я знаю, котик.

— Я же просил! Называй меня по имени.

Ривай склонился к уху и прошептал:

— Только если во время любви между нами.

И засмеялся, чем окончательно смутил Эрена.

═══○◊○══○◊○═══

 

Исчез Ривай только по одной весьма убедительной причине, которую назвал Эрену сразу же, как они очутились у него дома. Ривай оказался обладателем весьма шикарной машины, которой до того вообще не светил. И это весьма удивило.

— Я боялся сорваться.

— Мог предупредить. У тебя есть мой номер, — пробубнел недовольно Эрен, когда Ривай помог ему более-менее протрезветь и устроил в кровать.

— Есть, — не отрицал Ривай. — Но ты искушение. И, боюсь, я бы завалил тебя и довел до конца свою первую проваленную миссию.

— Когда устроил у меня дома уборку? — Эрена передернуло от воспоминаний.

— Да. Уборка помогла отвлечься. Ты ведь был таким желанным с тех пор, как я тебя увидел в библиотеке.

— Я из-за тебя тогда не выспался и не подготовил домашку! — Эрен поднял подушку, но для замаха не хватило сил. С координацией тоже были проблемы. Да и не хотелось швыряться в Ривая.

— Извини. Так что, согласишься со мной встречаться?

Эрен вздохнул, потому что требовалось очень много смелости сделать первый шаг. Он давно обдумал ответ на вопрос. К тому же, никто не запрещал попробовать.

И Эрен кивнул.

— Я согласен. Но ты дотанцуешь свой танец? Деньги ведь были заплачены, а ты работу до конца доводишь.

— Маленький шантажист.

— Я не настаиваю.

— Прямо сейчас?

— Лучше когда высплюсь и протрезвею окончательно. Не хочу упустить ни одной мелочи и запомнить тебя.

— Как скажешь, солнышко.

— Я же просил не называть меня так!

— Ты теперь мой парень, так что мне позволены свои маленькие радости. В том числе называть тебя как угодно, хоть воробушком, хоть голубчиком.

— Ты мне врешь!

— Докажи.

Доказывать было нечем. Эрен никогда не состоял в отношениях и понятия не имел, как себя ведет парочка. И уж тем более позволено ли им называть друг друга не по именам, а по кличкам.

— Ладно, не сердись. Буду называть тебя по имени. Иногда. Ты так мило реагируешь каждый раз, невозможно удержаться.

— Мы должны расстаться.

— Ты умеешь убивать романтику, Эрен.

— Ведите себя нормально, пожалуйста.

Ривай притянул Эрена к себе и обнял.

— Как скажешь, милый. Как скажешь.

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана для WTF Riren team 2018 на WTF Kombat 2018


End file.
